


Caught

by Magickal_Mama



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, WKM - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Omg Dark is too sexy help, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magickal_Mama/pseuds/Magickal_Mama
Summary: More self-indulgent mess from me!(Not even sorry)This one is just a drabble that came to me on a lunch break while at work.





	Caught

He tightly gripped the hair at the base of her neck, the force of his grasp forcing her to meet his crimson gaze. She felt his hold on her locks become firmer at the gasp that was wrenched from her throat. A deep growl rumbled up from his chest, turning into an almost-purr as it escaped his lips. Her wide, watery eyes pleaded with him - wether for more or for mercy he couldn't be sure. His lips curled into a cruel grin, and he slowly bit his bottom lip as his red eyes narrowed at her. She was trembling on her knees before him, hands at her sides, unmoving as his daunting form bent in front of her, his face mere inches from her own. She could only whimper as he seemed to be staring into her very soul. "Well now, little one," he began, his deep baritone sending cold shivers down her spine, "what shall I do with you?"


End file.
